


You Were The Only Good Thing In My Life

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [9]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Canon Death, Drabble, F/F, I'm tired and emotional, Letter, idk - Freeform, there aren't enough fics in this relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy's letter to Barbara</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were The Only Good Thing In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to me more fics in the Barb/Nancy tag. 
> 
> So I'm making more. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Barb,

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

You were supposed to be alive.

Isn't the horny teens who die in horror movies?

You were never like that.

It's all my fault.

I'm sorry Barb.

I love you.

I realize it now.

After you're gone.

But it's true.

I wish I could talk to you.

Say something to you other than what I said when we fought.

I wish I could tell you how I feel.

I wish I could've saved you.

You didn't deserve this.

I'm sorry.

Please forgive me.

I love you.

-Nance


End file.
